The peasant angel and mighty hero!
by felincialolD
Summary: Half of blossoms life changes when she becomes an angel from Sentai Koto where she works for her master doing bad things a hero would never do. When school school starts back the rowdyruff boys returns and attends they're school. All six of them hate each other already, but what will they do when they find out about blossoms secret? or will brick find out before it even happens?


**Hi! Felincia here! This is one lovely chapter of "The peasant angel and mighty hero"**

Blossom sat in the big pink cherry blossom field with the sun shining brightly with her big light pink wings wrapped around her body as she hugged her legs. She was in pain from her master. She felt as if she had some kind of bad luck. Being an angel and hero is hard work. Especially when the both jobs are complete opposite. Ones bad and ones good. Either way she felt like the hugest hypocrite in the world.

"Why me?" She asked herself quietly crying from pain.

"Why do I have to kill people? Why do I have to have a master? Why does this have to affect my sisters? Why am I protecting the rowdyruff boys?" She paused for a moment looking up into the sky, then starts to cry even more.

"Why did I have to be an angel from Sentai Koto?" She crying even harder.

"I JUST WANT TO BE FREE!" She yells to the sky with tears streaming down her cheeks. Since you don't know what happened lets just start from the beginning.

Blossom was reading a book very interested in it while bubbles were out with friends and buttercup says she was going out but didn't say where. Blossom was the only one in the house since professor was gone on a science tour. He's coming back next year in January. Buttercup was really mad about this and claimed that he was a terrible father since he couldn't even stay with his own three daughters for Christmas and new years. Bubbles cried a bit, but said okay smiling. Blossom was calm like always and simply said okay, but knowing inside she wanted to tear him to shreds. She admitted that she was very angry with him and hated him for it. She would never get over it. How ever she couldn't show it. All she could do was pretend to be happy when he came back. Anyways back to what happened. It was June and blossom's day was going fine and normal. She was reading one of her favorite books, well, all of her books are her favorite. That was until she decided to take a walk. This is how the story begins on how she became an angel.

Blossom looks out the window. _'It's a sunny day as always'_ She thought. She gently closed her book and got up from the couch in the living room and walked to the front door of the house. When she closed the door she locked it and begin to walk down the path of the drive way. She was walking around to see that there were a lot of people out playing or selling hot dogs and other active things in Townsville as always. She was enjoying her walk until she saw a black figure fly over her in the sky.

"What th-" then the figure flew over her again as if it were trying to annoy blossom.

_'I have got to follow it!'_ she thought bravely. She flew after the black figure with speed. The black figure didn't even change direction, it just kept going straight.

"HEY YOU STOP!" blossom yelled still speeding after him, but he didn't listen.

"I SAID STOP!" Yet he still didn't listen. Blossom could've sworn she heard a chuckle from him.

_'What are they planning? They just keep going in a str-'_ blossom stopped thinking when she saw a portle and the black figure go in it. Blossom was going too fast and ended up flying inside. When she enters the portle, blossom hurries and try to leave but the portle closes to quickly. Blossom stomach drops when she sees this. She turns around to see people who had angel wings flying every where. Some where playing, some where working, it was kind of like Townsville accept Townsville was more normal.

_' What am I going to do?'_ blossom thought to herself. This is the first time something like this had ever happen. What was blossom going to do? She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to a girl with light purple wings and a regular purple shirt and skirt on who looked really familiar.

"What are you doing here!?" The girl ask. I looked at her confused. She sighed.

"Im Robin." She says. Blossom eyes widened in. Robin were one of her best friends at school.

"Robin what are you doing here?! And what is this place?!" She asks.

" Its an angel world called Sentai Koto. You didn't see the sign on the way in?" She says pointing to a sign that said "Welcome to Sentai Koto"

"Now answer my question." She says still shocked blossom was here.

"I was following a guy in all black because he looked suspicious. I was flying to fast and ended up flying in here."

"Wait a guy in all black?" Robin says sounding very concerned.

"Yea why?"

"Don't tell me you ordered him to do anything or try to hit him or anything did you?" she says sounding worried.

"I did yell at him saying stop, why?!" Blossom says getting irritated.

"BLOSSOM THAT WAS THE-" Before robin could continue blossom was snatched by that same black figure. Before she could do anything she felt pain then fell out.

When blossom woke up she felt that she was in some kind of force field because she couldn't get out of a circle. Blossom looked around, it was a room with guards with wings also and things for entertainment and a throne. The room looked very royal, but scary.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Blossom yells at the guards. All they did was stood there like a stiff statue.

"IM TALKING TO YOU! SO I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!" She yelled once again but all they did was stand there.

"THAT'S IT!" Blossom tries to use her powers but they don't work. _'huh?'_ blossom thought sweating a bit. Then she heard a chuckle. She turned around to see that same black figure. The black figure turns around. He had dark purple hair, dark purple eyes , and the hugest black wings ive ever seen since ive been up here.

"Your pathetic powers wont work on me." He says smirking.

'am I losing my mind, or am I dreaming?' she thought.

"No you aren't blossom, this is real. Welcome to Sentai Koto, where angels are, but not good angels of course." He says with pur evil in his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she says mad that her powers wont work.

"That's easy, im the lord of Sentai Koto, and im also your master." Blossom looks at him crazy, then started laughing.

"Oh yea I am defiantly dreaming!" she says chuckling. The man got really angry. Then blossom felt a bunch a pain run through her body. She screamed in pain.

"You shouldn't laugh at your master." He says bringing his smirk back.

"W-What are you talking about!" blossom says crying a bit.

"I have been watching the powerpuff girls from up here and I despise your little group. You think you deserve respect because your super hero's when your non thing more but a bunch of nosey brats! Which is why I decided to take one of you guys. I couldn't chose buttercup because all she would do is try to act all tough and I would've killed her immediately, but then where's the fun in that? And I couldn't chose bubbles because she's too slow. So you were the perfect one." He says looking at me as if I were I were a piece of cake.

"Now here are the rules, you must call me master at all times, complete the missions I give you, if you talk back I will toture your loved ones for a day, and obey orders, if not," blossom felt the same pain run through her body once again screams in pain once again, " Any questions?" blossom only twitched in response. This made him laugh.

"oh yea, and if you ever try to turn on me, ill kill you, your sisters, and destroy Townsville." He says making an evil laugh after. Blossom had no choice but to listen to him then.

"and don't even think about trying to run away because you see this," he says picking blossom up by her head and watched as a medal collar showed up on her neck, " this collar can help me locate you anywhere, it also helps us communicate, understand." Blossom looks up with all the strength she had. "Yes master" she whispered weakly. He then opens up the portle.

" ill tell you your first mission tomorrow." Blossom just hops in the portle as it closes quickly. She walked home looking like an homeless girl who just got bit up and burnt by dogs. _' This will be nothing when I get home, im going to wake up and it will be normal as always.'_ Blossom noticed that people were staring at her as she walked by. She thought it was just because she was all beatin up, but that wasn't it.

Then she saw bubbles walking towards the house too. Wether this was a dream or not she did not want bubbles to see her this way. She quickly hid behind the house while bubbles came through the driveway humming softly. She had a bunch of bags in her hand which meant she went shopping. When she went in blossom planned on speeding up stairs so she wouldn't see the scars, but they started to fade away. When they were completely gone blossom was shocked and thought it was all apart of the dream. She walked into the house with an easy face as if nothing happened.

"Buttercup,Blossom is that you?!" bubbles yell.

"Yea its me blossom!" I say acting myself. Blossom heard rumbling then foot steps.

"Look what I bought y-" she paused when she saw her. She looked at her for a while, then started giggling.

"What?" blossom ask sweating.

"Its still summer time silly," she says going down stairs, "why are you picking out your costume for Halloween already?"

Blossom was not only embarrassed, but almost got caught, even though she still didn't know what bubbles was talking about.

"So, you're a red eyed zombie angel?" blossom eyes widened when she said red eyed and angel. Blossom started to sweat really bad. She sweats easily.

" I like everything about the costume except for the zombie part, she says walking up to blossom to get a closer look, "especially the wings they look really real." When bubbles put her hands on the wings blossom felt everything. This made blossom jump and bubbles pull her hand away. Before bubbles could say anything blossom ran up the stairs because for some reason she couldn't use her super powers. Blossom ran into her room and went into her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were indeed red and she had huge light pink wings. She understand why she said zombie because her clothes were all torn. Blossom sighed. It was then she knew it was real. She started to flitter them, then flutter, then she started flapping. When her feet lifted from the ground she gave a sad smile.

_'I guess this isn't too bad'_ she thought.

"The only problem is I'm working for a fibe-headed monster" she said out loud. Then she felt pain. She jumped on her full sized bed and bit on her pillow hard so she wouldn't scream.

"You shouldn't talk about your master like that!" the same man yelled. Blossom looked down to her neck to see that her collar appeared and to see that there was a green light flashing on it.

" now changing plans, I have something to do tomorrow so I'm just gonna tell you the mission now, I need you to kill a man in Alaska he's 25 years old and his name is Jobe Platnum." Blossom eyes widened for like the third time today.

"May I ask why master?" she asks hoping not to get pain.

"Because he's an angel who's always out to get me and im tired of him." He says sounding snobby.

_'Probably had a good reason'_ blossom thought.

"I'm sorry master, but I can not accept this missi-" before blossom could continue she was in even more pain than before for. She shrieked loudly as she bite down on her pillow even harder than before.

"DO IT OR ILL KILL YOU AND YOUR SISTERS!" Blossom eyes were hard to even open now.

"Yes master." Blossom whispered.

"Good! Bye peasant." When blossom makes sure that he hung up she started to sob.

"I guess this is the other half of my life now." She says sobbing. As she was about to cry herself to sleep she realized she had to put her wings away. She tried everything but nothing worked. Then she looked at a picture of her, buttercup, bubbles, and professor on the wall. It was when they were 5 years old and it was the day she got sunburned at the beach. She laughed a bit looking at the picture and not noticing her wings were slowly disappearing. When she felt weight go off her back she was relieved. She lay in the bed going into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay that's it! The next chapter will skip to august which is when school starts. Then that's when the drama/humor/romance begins! See ya!**


End file.
